STH: Dark Continent
by GSX
Summary: 14 years. Millions of shots fired. Billions of lives lost. 10 survivors. 1 chance to escape. 1 answer.
1. Chapter 1

**STH: DARK CONTINENT**

(Tails POV) Tails ran through the building getting chased by a horrific alien, the mimics. He continued to run through the building with a magnum in his hand ready to fire in case the mimic got too close. He continued to run until the building start shake and everything was slanted, due to experience Tails was under control and jump of the window and slid down the slanted building. When he reached the bottom there was a huge hole in the ground that went deep under the surface, as Tails tried to take flight a mimic tentacle grabbed him by the leg causing him to crash back down on to the building and to roll all the way to the hole.

"Shit!" Tails yelled as he hit the ground with a loud thud, the two tailed foxed exhaled sharply when he saw a mimic rushing at him at full speed which was really fast. Tails thought his gun was right next to him but when he reached over to grab it, it wasn't there, and he looked up and saw his gun barely on the edge of the hole. Tails cursed under his breath and braced for impact as he tried to get up because if there was one thing for sure it was that he wasn't going down without a fight. It rushed at him and every second that passed by it got faster, the mimic then leaped at Tails.

Then Tails heard a female voice yell "Catch!" Tails with his quick thinking caught it and pointed at the mimic and rapidly fired all the bullets in the chamber of the revolver. Tails was breathing intensely then he heard someone fly down and it was one of his friends that were supposedly dead… Cream the rabbit. Even though she was much older now Tails could still recognize Cream even if her clothing was all ripped up and stained.

She pulled out a gun a pointed it at Tails and said "who are you?" Tails replied "I-I am Tails" "no damn way, you're lying!" Tails could see tears welling up in her eyes, "he died when I was six and he was eight!" "I know Cream, it has been fourteen years that we have been in this war" Cream was about to pull as a tear rolled down her cheek, "what was his real name then?!" "It is Miles 'Tails' Prower." Cream ran to him and hugged him tightly, not letting the fox out of her grasp then she said "we've been dying left and right ever since you were thought to be dead" "I thought you were dead too…". Tails looked up and recalled the day of the invasion, where the mimics appeared on Mobius and started to kill every living organism walking. Tails, Cream, Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Rouge, Nero, Eclipse, Knuckles, Shade, Silver, and Blaze walked down the beach of Mobius having fun when a meteor crashed into the water specifically near Tails and Sonic who were wrestling. Then the mimics came out of the water, steaming and attacked Tails, who was pinned against a boulder behind him, as he got pinned Tails put on his arm cannon so he fired the mimic in the face which for some reason was blue. Then Tails looked to his right and saw Cream getting held by a mimic who was trying to insert a tentacle in her, Tails aimed accurately and precisely and fired a laser through the mimic killing it and dropping Cream in the process. He ran over to Cream and picked her bridal style and ran to Amy and said "take good care of her", there Tails handed Cream to Amy and ran off to the fight for survival. He pushed Sonic out of the fight and said "you guys run while I cover you guys" Sonic retorted "no Tails! We're not leaving you behind" "I'll follow you shortly just run and, don't. Look. Back, understand Sonic?" "Yes" "okay now go!" With that Sonic and the others ran while Tails stayed back and readied his arm cannon and started to fire a barrage of lasers.

Tails killed many mimics but there was simply too many of them and his arm cannon was slowly running out of energy. "This is my only way out…" Tails activated the self-destruct sequence on his arm cannon and threw it at the army of mimics, then it blew up; the gust of wind itself was enough to send Tails flying into the tree tops in the forest. When Sonic and the gang heard the explosion their eyes widened in horror as they realized that Tails was never going to come back to them in one piece. Cream cried and mourned over his supposed death, she vowed to kill every mimic in Mobius until they were all gone, this vengeance lasted fourteen years and she learned many things along the way, in fact she was the best sniper of their group.

Tails hugged her back and said "c'mon Cream lets go somewhere safer" Cream replied "okay Tails." The duo got in one of the many abandoned buildings and talked about what has happened in their life so far. "Cream um… why were you alone when you found me?" Cream replied "we're scattered across the city" "why?" "Because survival of the fittest and divide and conquer, that's why even though Sonic said to stick together we didn't listen…" "What the fuck! What were you guys thinking?!" "We were thinking of finding you or your dead body!" "What if this city gets nuked off this continent because lately I've been seeing jets flying through the city, scanning it." "Know that you mention it… you're right, we need to find the others quickly or we'll die trying!" With that Cream and Tails ran out of the building and noticed an army of mimics coming their way… fast. Only one word floated into their minds 'FUCK', they then flew through the streets trying their best to not get noticed by anymore mimics.

 **GSX: It feels so good to write a new story!**

 **Darkvathur LX: But we need more, you know what in this story.**

 **GSX: Shut the hell up!**


	2. Chapter 2

(Sonic POV) Sonic rode in a truck through the devastated city. 'It has been so since I've seen any of my friends, I do hope they're alright' Sonic though as he drove slowly through the trying to avoid all attention possible from any roaming mimics that might want to kill him or eat him for lunch. His truck started to beep which indicated he needed gasoline… asap. He stopped at a gasoline station and brought his Ameli (a heavy gun from COD: AW) with suppressor, extended mags, and fore grip since it turns out the mimics were cold-blooded, Sonic filled the tank up and was about to get in his truck until he was dragged under his truck by a mimic, due to instincts he immediately ended its life by firing a bunch of bullets but, if any mimic was near Sonic was screwed and unfortunately mimics traveled in packs or armies Sonic immediately crawled from under the truck and got into his truck and put the metal to the pedal. When he was far away he exhaled sharply and stopped then, he walked in the building he stopped by and looked at a dusty picture of him and Tails; he smiled slight and sat down at the couch and stared at the wall. Fourteen years ago he was twelve now he was twenty six and surely missed being young but, when it came to helping the world he was the man until he saw Tails die valiantly. Sonic then lost control and killed every mimic in sight and help many evacuate the area with his friends.

On the last ship that ever came back to the damned Sonic asked the pilot "is there enough space for us" the pilot answered sadly "no and we can't afford to comeback… we've lost too many men you have to understand" Sonic's eyes widened in horror but accepted his fate and replied "we're going to take back this city and the rest of this continent" "good luck soldier" with that the carrier took off. Sonic smiled when he realized there were much less mimics than before which meant the groups plan was working and Tails' death was not in vain then, Sonic heard something move in the kitchen and aimed in the kitchen. Sonic slowly entered and saw food was being eaten and it was fresh. On the window there was a mounted fifty caliber sniper with a full clip.

Sonic then saw Amy on the ceiling and said "Amy I see you've been taking refuge here" she replied "Sonic? Is that you? You look so much… muscular then before" "Amy it has been eight years since we split up what do you expect?" "Touché" Amy landed in front of Sonic with a black skin tight suit and pink stripes. Sonic his brown scarf around his neck, a blue shirt, blue shorts, and same traditional shoes, Amy smiled and hugged him lightly Sonic then said "so stealthy how have you been?" Amy replied "good and you?" "If you count stay alive while killing many mimics then sure" they laughed together and Sonic then thought 'she is more loveable when she isn't over obsessed over me'. Amy then got serious and said "I have observed that jets are scanning the area and I also noticed they've been bombing certain places like the bridges and skyscrapers causing mass destruction" Sonic then replied "if I observed well enough, I believe that they're going to nuke the continent" "unfortunately you're right and we have about ninety six hours to escape" "so let's gather up the survivors and escape this hell." With that Sonic and Amy ran into the truck and drove off in look of their old friends, Amy said "Sonic um… sorry for being over obsessed over you it's just that I really like you" Sonic was surprised that she was apologizing then he replied "don't worry about it Amy" Sonic smiled as he drove.

As Sonic drove he noticed that mimics were nowhere to be seen, and then Sonic noticed eyes looking down at them as they drove then Sonic said "shit…" Amy asked "what is happening?" "Mimics…" Sonic answered bluntly. Then a myriad of mimics leaped out of the buildings and Sonic put the metal to the pedal as he ran over mimics and Sonic then said "road kill" "hell yeah run over these ugly ass mother fuckers!" Amy added as Sonic smiled even more. Amy lowered the window took out a pistol out of her backpack and started to fire at a nearby gas station, as they passed it she fired one bullet and hit the gas blowing up the station and then she said "fireworks bitches!" Amy held out her middle finger at the fallen mimics, Sonic noticed that her quills were at her shoulders and Sonic suddenly felt more attracted towards her but he kept his eyes on the road.

Sonic drove next to the beach and parked and said "Amy" Amy replied "what?" "we need to go over plans" Amy then got serious and took out her map and laid it out on the front part of the car and looked at the map carefully and so did Sonic then he noticed that the center of the city was there but in reality in was covered in some sort of mucus that was like vines except more thick and gooey. Sonic then told Amy "I think I have an idea of where they hive of the mother fucking mimics is" "where?!" Amy asked, Sonic replied "at the center of the city…" "Shit we're so screwed" "we need to tell the military that the hive is there…" "We need Tails" "I know but maybe just maybe, we'll find him" Sonic and Amy got in the car and it started to turn dark and cold so Amy snuggled next to Sonic for warmth causing him to blush slightly but he accepted it and quickly went to sleep along with Amy by his side.

 **GSX: WOW…**

 **Darkvathur LX: We need lemonade.**

 **GSX: Shut. The. Fuck. Up. You. Bastard.**

 **Darkvathur LX: *trembles in fear* okay…**

 **GSX: I sure know to end stuff, LIKE A BOSS!**

 **Darkvathur LX: I feel like I have OVER NINE THOUSAND NEEDLES IN MY FUCKING EAR!**


	3. Chapter 3

(Shadow POV) Shadow ran through the forest next to the city in his black shorts and black vest, he held a one foot long combat knife in his hand slashing every mimic in the neck that got in his way.

"Shit… if they grow anymore in number I might die…" Shadow dashed through the crowds of mimics "oh well more hacking and slashing for me" Shadow slashed mimics skillfully and gracefully in the necks making them drop dead. Then a certain bat swooped down next to him with dual swords at hand and smirked, both the hedgehog and the bat were twenty seven, the bat continued to slash through the mimics making their blood splatter all over the trees around them.

"Shadow how nice to see you again…" Rouge said, Shadow replied "Rouge try to not get yourself killed" as Shadow said that he slashed a bunch of mimics in the neck in one slice "slice n' dice Rouge…" Rouge smirked and continued to kill many mimics.

"So Shads how have you been?" Rouge said jokingly, Shadow replied "hmph! Lets talk about this when we're not ambushed" "whatever…" Shadow grabbed Rouge and jumped; as he did that he threw a grenade killing the remaining mimics, "now we can talk…" Shadow said in his same emotionless tone.

"Shadow we need to find the others and get the hell outta' here" Rouge said bluntly then Shadow replied "no shit the place might get nuked; I mean who wouldn't notice the jets they can escape by themselves, plus survival of the fittest" Rouge retorted "Nero and Eclipse didn't!" "That's because they bought us time to escape the damned skyscraper, plus they would've died anyway." Shadow ended the conversation with Rouge. She may not be the nicest person but this was straight up crossing the line; her eyes widened as another Shadow came and slashed the Shadow in front of her in the neck.

"Rouge you were talking to an android" Shadow said as he pulled his knife out of the fake Shadow were squirted white blood. "What the hell is going on?!" Rouge yelled in shocked Shadow responded "Eggman's androids are still around even if he died at the beginning of the invasion." With that Shadow and Rouge flew and ran away from the forest into a convenience store; in look of food and water.

Shadow and Rouge managed to gather a decent amount of food after a couple of hours then Rouge asked breaking the silence, "why isn't G.U.N here anymore?" Shadow sighed and said "they're cowards just like the military they left except the military actually had a good reason instead of the cowards we worked for." Shadow and Rouge set the food on the floor in one of aisles and sat down to eat and drink but, as they did that Shadow was eyeing her down because of how much more beautiful she was than before even though since they grew up her breast were larger but not as large as Cream's which was hit by puberty hard but, that didn't matter to Shadow.

"Mobius to Shadow are you there?" Rouge asked waving her hand in front of Shadow's face causing him to snap out of his trance, "Shadow you something you like?" Rouge said seductively which it has been a long time ever since she has done that, Shadow replied "Rouge what the hell?" Rouge giggled and sat next to Shadow and looked up into his eyes causing Shadow to wince.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Rouge asked curiously as she tilted her head. Shadow thought 'why is she so much more… happy than she was before?' Rouge thought 'why is Shadow less hostile than before the war?' Those questions floated in their minds filling them with curiosity as they gazed into each other's eyes. Shadow was the first one to break the silence "Rouge so what's our plan of extraction to get out of this hell hole because I overheard you talk with my clone/android" Rouge snapped out of the gaze blushing slightly as Shadow put his arm around her, "we need to find Cream first for support in the buildings by sniping, then Amy and Sonic, Amy for stealth and support in the buildings, Sonic is commando so he's self explanatory and we'll find the rest somehow but most likely Knuckles and Shade since… well they blow things up and we're he close quarter combat duo" Shadow grinned in approval and Rouge smiled for the first time in a long time.

Rouge noticed that it was dark outside so she said "lets get some shut eye alright because tomorrow is the day we put our plan in action." Rouge was about to add something else but Shadow clamped her mouth shut and pointed towards the counter were a mimic was eating a corpse. Shadow slowly took out his pistol that had a suppressor and he fired two bullets to the head of the mimic and one in its chest to kill it permanently. "You're welcome Rouge" Rouge smiled and grabbed Shadow's head and made sure he was looking at her and kissed him passionately and said "this is my thank you." None the less he blushed a dark red but somewhat enjoyed it, who was he kidding he _loved_ it but her didn't want to admit it to himself and get too attached to her because if something were to happen to her he would never forgive himself.

Rouge quickly fell asleep in Shadow's arm and Shadow looked at her and grinned as he started to fall asleep. Many memories flashed through Shadow's head and all of them had Rouge in them and through those memories she has probably been the closest friend to him besides Maria but… she was dead so Rouge was the only existent one. Shadow's eyes shot open in the middle of the night as he heard a big boom and he heard someone yelling and it sounded like… Amy? Then Shadow looked outside and noticed it was afternoon and soon night then he cursed at himself for falling asleep for so long but he and Rouge got up and stalked Amy and… Sonic? That meant the others must've found each other making Shadow's and Rouge's plan much easier than it needed to be.

(Silver POV) Silver and Blaze stuck together watching over Shadow and Rouge silently, Silver wore a gray cloak and gray pants. He watched over Shadow and Rouge carefully then he said to twenty five year old Blaze who happened to be the same age as him, "lets put our plan in motion." Blaze nodded in agreement and jumped after Shadow and Rouge and said "so Team Dark is back huh?" Rouge retorted "Shut up Silver" Shadow turned around and said "long time no see" Silver walked up to him and shook Shadow's hand. Blaze hugged Rouge lightly and then they all agreed to set camp near Sonic and Amy to watch over them.

Silver stuck with Blaze and Blaze stuck with him since they worked well together. Even though that went against all what the rest of the group agreed to, they disobeyed and stuck together and fought together, scavenged for food together, and slept together to keep warmth during the cold harsh night.


End file.
